


Good Omens

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [43]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blushing Bilbo, Cheeky Thorin, First Meeting, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: Some times one just wants to read in the tube ... some times a handsome stranger won’t let you.





	Good Omens

* * *

Even with the side-to-side sway and rumble-bumble of the tube carriage, Bilbo held a firm but steady grip on the book in his hands. This was a sort of second read for him, having read it years ago in upper secondary, but with the new mini-series out and making big news, Bilbo thought it was a good time to re-read _Good Omens_. He was glad he did; he liked it even more than he had.

He smiled and giggled to himself. He could so identify with Aziraphale and what was not to love about having an old, dusty bookstore to one’s self? Nothing. Comfortable, peaceful, if Bilbo had such a shop he’d never leave. Except for lunch, of course! 

Bilbo sighed. He wouldn’t even mind a devilishly handsome guy in his life either.

“They say angels walk the earth.”

Bilbo blinked himself back to reality; he was so absorbed that he’d almost forgotten he was in public. Looking up, he scanned about him and his eyes landed on a guy lounging casually across the aisle. Dark jeans, black combat boots, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark beard, pulled back hair, and the bluest eyes Bilbo had ever seen in his life! And one of the cheekiest smirks on the handsome guy’s face.

“I have heard that as well,” Bilbo said primly, giving the guy a raised eyebrow. “But it’s only a story.”

“You think?”

Bilbo’s brow moved up a tad higher and he rolled his eyes. “Have _you _ever seen an angel among the masses?”

“Just you,” the guy said, with a wink.

Bilbo huffed and returned to his book. He could feel his cheeks warm up and he told himself that he should be offended by such nerve!

“So … you’re not going to respond?”

Bilbo had no intention of responding, but only because he would not give the man any satisfaction. Like letting him know how much Bilbo found him titillating and provocative. “Why should I?” Bilbo said, keeping his eye firmly on his book and continuing to act prim. “I don’t even know you.”

The guy smiled and leaned forward, extending a hand towards Bilbo. “Name’s Thorin.”

Bilbo sat stiffly, trying very hard to resist the urge to take the man’s hand; he was not going to let this guy think he was easily won over! But even as he thought against it, Bilbo’s arm seemed to have a mind of its own and in moments he slid his hand into Thorin’s. “Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin gentle shook Bilbo’s hand. “Nice. Alliteration is something I find intriguing.”

Bilbo almost gawped! Thorin not only knew what alliteration meant but that he used it so correctly and as a compliment; Bilbo was a little lightheaded.

Suddenly there was a squeal of metal and the train slowed; they'd arrived at Bilbo’s destination. He got up quickly, slipped his book into his bag, and straightened out his clothes. As he moved towards the doors, Thorin also stood and followed behind. 

Bilbo caught a whiff of a pleasant, musky smell from Thorin. It was slightly intoxicating and Bilbo realized that it reminded him of a new car interior, fresh and clean and comfortable. _Must be the leather jacket_, Bilbo thought. _Maybe it was it more than that._ He didn’t want to think on it too much. At least, not there in public.

“You never did give me your number,” Thorin said as they minded the gap and stepped onto the platform. 

“Well … I …”

Thorin fished into his pocket and brought out a card which he quickly slipped into the pocket of Bilbo’s cardigan. “I’ll let you decide.” With that, Thorin turned and sauntered away, giving Bilbo a good view of a firm backside and broad, leather-covered shoulders.

It wasn’t until Thorin had ascended the stairs to the street above that Bilbo finally came-to and quickly pulled the card out of his pocket.

_Thorin Michael Durin_

_Attorney at law_

_Durin and Durin, LLP_

_ +44 07700 901973 _

An attorney. An attorney with a clever mind. An attorney with a clever mind and who dressed like a hot biker guy on his off-hours. Bilbo took a slow breath and made his way up to the street above and into the light of the afternoon. 

_Talk about good omens!_


End file.
